


Hamilton at FF High

by AlexOfMeem



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AlliDaMeme References, Almost put something that got me in trouble, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author has BIG issues, F/F, F/M, Hamilton!, I'm bored, author needs a hug, small sao and undertale references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexOfMeem/pseuds/AlexOfMeem
Summary: Hamilton characters in a modern-day high school.





	1. Meet My Friends (And Enemies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton introduces you to the people that go FF High with him.

Alexander Hamilton. My name, is Alexander Hamilton. You might know me as “Not Throwing Away His Shot”, or as “The Non-Stop kid” or maybe even as “The kid who doesn’t hesitate” if you're a goddamn son of a bitch. I go to FF High School, in New York. I normally tell people my backstory when I meet them but I get the feeling you already know it, so I’ll skip that part. Know what, screw it, you might not know the whole thing, so here goes.

I was born a bastard in a forgotten part of the caribbean, son of a whore and a scotsman. Okay, maybe I should give you a bit more of a description. I was born a part of the caribbean, but no one, not even me, knows where. But you do probably know all that, so I’ll skip ahead to where it diverges from what you think you know.

Quick detail, I have a brother named Philip who also goes to FF High, but you don’t know him cause no one ever talks about him. Moving on to when I turned 13 I realized I was Bi. Moving On! When I turned 14 I got enrolled at FF high. That’s all you missed.

Now onto the meat of the story.

Wait, I forgot to tell you about all the people at FF.

Let’s start off with my brother Philip. He’s only a couple years younger than me, but since my father left and my mother spent quite a few years away, so I grew up on the wild, I’ve been treating him like a son. He’s usually pretty tough, but he’s also absolutely adorable.

Next up how ‘bout I tell you about my best friend Hercules Mulligan. He’s the toughest guy I know, but also somehow the trickiest. One year, I had him change the school votes so it seemed like George (we’ll get to him in a bit) hadn’t won on a landslide, and no one ever noticed that anything was up. I also got him to change his jersey in the middle of a game of capture the flag so no one would know he was taking back one of our flags, then KG (we’ll get to him in a bit to.) tagged him because he thought that Herc was on the other team.

Over there’s my other best friend, Lafayette. He’s a french immigrant who can somehow be both the second smartest and most rash person I know. One time in a basketball game, he made the best strategy ever, and threw it out the window. Another time though, in a game of laser tag, he said to go in all guns blazing, then won us the game by finding a camping spot and never leaving it, just making a bunch of kills.

That there is George Washington. He pretty much runs the school. One year, he ran for all four positions in the SCA, then won them all. Another year, he ran for VP, then the others only got 2 votes each. That was when I had Herc sneak in and rig it so didn’t seem like a landslide.

Next up in KG. His real name in also George, but since he’s british and acts like a king, we call him KG (short for King George). He acts like it’s Halloween every day, always dressed up as a king, with a crown, a cape, and even a gray wig. He’s also ridiculously expressive, like saying “I’m so blue” and acting like he just lost a kingdom when he loses by one point in kickball.

Over there is Ben Franklin. He somehow gets written out of everything he has a part in, but he’s so fucking intelligent that no one really gives a damn. I honestly wouldn’t be surprised if he actually invented electricity. He’s the least athletic person in the whole building, but he’s also the smartest, so if you work on a group project with him, you have a 100% chance of getting an A.

Next up is Angelica. She’s like, the one that everyone wants. She’s hot, I have to admit. I actually almost wound up dating her, but she introduced me to her sister Eliza (more on her after this), who wound up being my date. That was actually pretty long, but I’m getting sidetracked. I’ll save that for her paragraph. I don’t know Angelia that well, seeing as she moved away for a while once I started dating Eliza, but I do know that she’s the prime target everyone wants now that she’s back.

Eliza Schuyler. Oh, boy, Eliza Schuyler. She’s my Ex. We dated for about 6 months, and then she dumped me. unaware why. Wait, I think I do know why, I cheated on her with a bitch named Maria (She doesn’t go to FF anymore, so I won’t be talking about her). God I despise that bitch. Back to Eliza. Really, what’s more to say? She’s a bit chubby, but not to fat, and she’s back to being friends with me, she no longer wants me to burn, but romantically, that’s a dead horse.

Over there that way’s my crush John Laurens. He’s so sweet, and handsome, and dreamy, and nice and- I’m getting sidetracked. Simply put, he’s amazing. One time, he was running back to the base in capture the flag, and he tripped the entire enemy team without breaking a sweat.

That there’s James Madison. This year, he’s the SCA president, and George is not happy about that. He helped me write a bunch of essays a while back to to get a new set of rules for the school, but I wrote 55 of the 85, so that doesn’t really count. He’s unfortunately been siding with Thomas (more on him next) lately, so I don’t really consider him a friend anymore. At this point we’re diametrically opposed, foes.

Now we’re getting to the people that I actively loathe. Thomas Jefferson is up here, and I hate his guts ever so slightly less than Burr’s only because he’s not amoral. I have never agreed with Jefferson once (oh!) We have fought on like 75 different fronts (oh!) But when all is said and all is done, Jefferson has beliefs, burr has none. God, I hate his guts though.

Burr. Aaron Burr. That scumbag, carpetbagging, goddamn, son of a motherfucking bitch should go to hell. Who lives, who dies, who tells your story? No one. Burr has no friends, no fans, and no followers since he shot me. Fortunately, he’s in high school, so he’d never used a gun before, and thus he missed. Also, this is his idiotic reasoning for doing so: I was SCA treasurer and got a second vote whether Jefferson of Burr won the 2018 SCA president election, since it was a tie. I gave Jefferson a vote because he actually has beliefs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. Is. A. Freaking. HAMILTON FIC!  
> Love you all!  
> AlexanderPotato.


	2. 2 Words: Drama CLass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton goes to Drama class for the first time.

11th grade. New teachers. New classes. Old enemies. Drop the fuck dead principal Kail. I put to have 4th period Drama Class. Not the greatest idea. I see the list of people in my classes. I mostly have the same as I’d like: Philip in everything, John in all of my core classes, the Schuyler sisters in half my classes, just enough time for me to beat up Burr and Jefferson,  one period to laugh at KG, science (my weak point) with Ben, and ¾ of the day with George, Herc, and Lafayette. 4th however, this is the list: Me, Burr, Jefferson, Madison, and my saving grace Philip. Yeah. 

Well, I love drama class, so instead of cutting class, I decided to grin and bear it and just go to class with my shitty class. Oh, boy, why the hell did I do that? Mr. Miranda was fun, he was really into hip-hop, musicals, and history, so that was chill, and I heard from my sister Jessie that he used to run the entire drama department here at FF. (Did I forget to mention Jessie? She’s really fun, sweet, and caring, along with being just that perfect level of bossy so she can see your point, but also sort you out when you’re being an idiot. She comes up quite a bit in this story [also she’s really pretty] so I’ll give you a quick description of her appearance. She’s brown-haired, smooth-skinned, part Mexican [she’s adopted], and a pit pudgey. She used to be really skinny [like, her flesh was clinging to her abs] but she got told she looked anorexic, so she put on a fer pounds, and now likes herself better this way. She’s also gay.) The students, however, are a whole other story.

We all went in, I got in first, and when Burr came, I said “Burr? The hell you doing here?”

“I was about to ask you the same question.”

“I’m here for Mr. Miranda’s drama class. Why are you here?”

“You took the words right out of my mouth”

At that point I heard a set of taps Philip and I came up with to say ‘I’m here. Just you wait.’: tap… taptap tap, tap, stomp.  _ Yes, thank the lord. _

I held Burr at bay to see what Philip was thinking there, and then all I remember for the next few seconds is the noise:

*Smack*

*Crack*

Burr: Philip? The hell? I thought Eaker shot you?

At that point, I regained full consciousness for just long enough to say “Say that name again and you WILL wind up dead you son of a bitch!” and sock Burr in the jaw.

Philip: Drop dead you son of a bitch.

*Bones Cracking*

Mr. Miranda: Okay, break it up, you two, what’s going on?

Philip: He is the guy that tried to murder my brother!

Burr: I thought I had nothing to lose! He disparished my legacy-

Philip: You were in the tenth fucking grade!

Burr: So? This is the the only high school in our town-

Philip: Because this town is fucking tiny! It wouldn’t affect you at all in the future!

At this point I regained full consciousness and said “Also, Burr said that Eaker killed Philip! Even though he knew full well that Eaker was a terrible shot and couldn’t hit a bigfoot that was two feet away!”

Madison then came in panting and said “Sorry I’m late, Mr. Miranda. Got hung up doing someth-

“HE PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS!” Jefferson came in and said.

“I prefer to call it ‘a little nudge in the right direction’” Madison responded

“No, you pushed me down the fucking stairs”

Philip then but in with “Watch your language around the fucking teacher.”

“I’ll take hypocrisy for ten thousand” Burr added

“No one asked for your opinion, Burr.” I responded

“Well, everyone’s here, so let’s go ahead and get started.” Mr. Miranda said calmly.

“Wait, did you not just hear the f bomb was that just went on?” Madison asked.

“No, I heard it, there just isn’t a number infinitesimally small enough to even come close to the number of fucks I give.” Mr. Miranda responded.

“Wait, was that an SAO abridged reference?” I asked.

“I hate people. They are arrogant, stingy, cruel, and how dare you make me care about them. Does that answer your question?”

“I believe I have found the greatest weapon of all time: The mighty pebble of pig slaying.”

“Oh, so NOW you’ve seen tron?”

“OF COURSE I’VE SEEN TRON! Wait, now?”

“What the heck is that?”

“I believe that is what we call an octagon.”

“No, that.” Philip said pointing.

“That? That’s just my paper mache giraffe head. Come on, only an idiot like Tristan would be scared of that.” I said.

“I am an idiot like Tristan and I am absolutely terrified of that!” Philip yelled jokingly

“Okay, quoting SAO abridged references has been fun, but Burr and Madison look like they’re about to fall asleep, and I think Jefferson has already gotten up and left the room, so we should actually talk about drama. Also, you can just call me Lin. I also respond to Linnamon Rolls.”

“Linnamon rolls?”

“It’s a nickname my fans came up with for me when In The Heights got popular.’’

“Wait, your  _ that _ Miranda? Lin-Manuel Miranda?”

“Precisely.”

“Holy shit. My Drama teacher is Lin-Manuel Miranda.”

Class went on as I expected, just with more SAO abridged references. On the way out I said “LittleKuriboh. That guy who watches YuGiOh.”

Lin the joined me with “Embarrassed his parents don’t listen to Divo. So, this looks like a job for me, so everybody, just follow me.”

On the walk to fifth period, Laurens joined in asked me “Hey, wanna catch dinner and a movie later?”

I said “Uh, Laurens? It sounds quite a lot like you’re asking me out on a date.”

“Oh, heh heh, yeah. Forgot to come out, didn’t I? I’m gay. Good enough?”

“Plenty” I said, and then proceeded to kiss him. Then I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to mochi for posting the first (real) comment I got on one of these.  
> Love you all!   
> AlexanderPotato <3


	3. What the Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton finds out why he blacked out, the ship sets sail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one’s long than normal, I got carried away with a thing at the end of the chapter.

“WHO ARE YOU, WHERE AM I, AND WHEN CAN I LEAVE? I’VE GOT A DATE LATER!” I yelled as soon as I woke up in a strange, dark room.

“This is a secret room we put all gay students in for therapy.” A deep, mysterious voice said ominously.

“But I’m bi.”

“Same difference, you homosexual-”

“I TOLD YOU, I’M BI! I LIKE GIRLS JUST AS MUCH AS I LIKE GUYS!” I yelled at the top of my lungs, getting incredibly mad at this point. “Also, what, exactly, is this supposed to be therapy for?”

“To make you straight again. You’re going to be in here, sitting, until the end of the day.”

“Well, I have a lot of work I was told I’m doing today, so can I at least go get that?”

“If you go to get work, you’ll spend an extra two hours in here after school ends, sitting.”

“But I’ve got a date! Fine, I’ll just sit here and do make-up work tomorrow, because I am NOT missing my date.”

I sneakily pulled out my phone and texted Laurens ‘Halp! stuck in a weird, dark room. They say it’s therapy for gay people (Im bi) and they wont let me go get my stuff and do the tests I’ve got today unless I stay for an extra two hours and miss our date’

I got texted back ‘Yeet. that bad. Right outside mr cobbs room. i’ll text you the questions so u can do them in ‘therapy’.’

‘thx’

‘no prob *Insert kissy face here*’

‘luv u’

He did send me the questions, then I copied them down on a sheet of notebook paper, and did them lickity split.

Laurens texted me ‘just finished class, man that was easy. hope mrs martian is the same.’

I texted back ‘he he, yeah.’

I got Mrs. Martin’s test (Mrs Martian is a nickname we made up for her because she’s coocoo) and copied it too. It was much harder.

‘yeet. good thing 6th is the longest period’

‘Laurens?’

‘Laurens?’

‘JOHN?!’

‘Philip, John isn’t responding to his texts. u know y?

‘He got his phone taken away. We’re in the same class, y didn’t u see?’

‘I’m in detention’

‘Y?!’

‘Because John and I kissed. In the middle of the halls. Not the greatest move. 7th is an elective, right?’

‘yea, y?’

‘yer phone doesn’t have a camera, and copying the problems takes too long’

‘wait, u cant take yer tests in there?’

‘Not unless I wanna miss my date with Laurens.’

‘Bell just rang, gotta get into mr chung's room snap.’

‘oops.’

I just sat there in ‘therapy’ until the final bell rang, when the mysterious voice said “You may go.” and I think I heard him say on my way out “I honestly hate this place. Just try and avoid showing any signs of being bi at school, and you should be safe.”

The date went smoothly, including a dinner theater showing of the new  _ In The Heights _ movie with LIVE MUSIC! Complete with Anthony fricking Ramos as Usnavi. After that I said “Wait, was that the whole date? I mean, it was a dinner theater.”

“HECK NO MAN!” Laurens responded “We’re just getting started! I heard about the LGBTQ police, so I didn’t describe it in detail but there’s desert and caffeine at Deja Brew, there’s gaming at the only arcade left in the US, Retropalace, there’s bowling at balls of glory-”

“That sounds weird.”

“I think it’s the only original name they could think of, there’s another dinner theater of ‘Beauty and the Beast’ live, there’s a cupcake tasting at blue ghost bakery-”

“Two things. One: Blue Ghost Bakery? And two: We’re gonna get fat if we do all that.”

“My answers: one: it’s a parody on the gray ghost vineyards in Virginia, and two: I accounted for that which is why bowling is going to go twice, for 45 minutes each. If I remember correctly, that’s about it. We’ll probably be getting home around eleven.”

“We?”

“Oh yeah, you’re sleeping over at my house, if that’s alright.”

“That sounds good.”

Life went on incredibly well for the rest of that night, and oh my goodness that food was amazing. Bowling was incredibly fun, and the whole overall night was amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #notspon promo. Hey! Want some frickin amazing (In other words, the opposite of mine) Sander sides, undertale, Bendy and the ink machine, Video Blogging RPF (I don’t know what that means either) and dear evan hansen fics? Check out my friend Alli’s fics at AlliDaMeme! *mutters* even if she did just friendzone me.


	4. Oh, Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton gets picked back up by the LGBTQ police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's short, I was low on energy

Laurens and I walked in that day, and since 1st period’s an elective, kissed each other and walked off to 1st. Bad move. The LGBTQ police caught me imediatly. 

I woke up in the opposite of last time: Bright, white room that looks like it goes on forever and gives me a red of blue pill. That last part’s a joke. “Okay, where the hell am I this time?”

A voice that sounded a lot like the last one said “No cussing in the-”

“Christian minecraft server, I’ve heard it a million times.”

“Actually, I was going to say realm of heaven, but neither of those are accurate. I’m going to offer you a red and a blue pill. One will kill you, the other will send you back to the real world. In all seriousness though, neither will kill you, I’m just supposed to say that to keep people here forever. I’ve seen you before. I thought I told you to stop showing that you’re bi.”

“Wait, you actually said that? I thought I was hearing things. What does the one that doesn’t send me back do?”

“They both send you back, it’s just that one of them puts your arrival at the exact same time as a late bus so you can have an excuse and not force you to be marked as tardy.”

“Oh. Huh. I’ll take blue.”

A blue pill and a glass of water came flying from the sky. I swallowed the pill and arrived back with the announcement going that bus 78 had just arrived. I went to the office and asked for a pass, as well as mentioning that I was sleeping over at a friend’s house, since I ride bus 87. It was technically true, I just left out the first three letters of who it was (I just said friend rather than boyfriend).


	5. Authors note (I won't be hurt if you skip)

No, I do not yet know why the LGBTQ police never come after Laurens. I haven’t gotten that far.

Skip this line if you know the christian minecraft server meme, but I didn’t know it until a few days ago, so chances are you might not either. It comes from being on a family friendly game like minecraft, where there might be strict rules about swearing. The christianity bit just started there and evolved.

I’m kinda taking a break from epic evolution, just because I’m getting tired of the IRL part, but there would a lot of confusion if I stopped it randomly. Also no one reads fanfiction about a youtube series that isn’t Sander Sides (or I guess danplan if you’re a fan of Alli).

Question to my fellow authors who have an actual following, how long did it take for you to gain any fans? Also, Alli, if you read this, what’s your secret? You got a substantial following on chapter 4 of your first fic, but I’m on chapter five of my second and chapter 11 of my first, and I barely have any kind of following. Also congrats, Alli. Ignore that last sentence if you aren’t Alli, I don’t want her storming up to me and asking why she suddenly got 100 comments asking what happened.

Anyway, enough with the real Alexander Abon (that isn’t my real name, honestly my name isn’t even Alexander, but I don’t wanna put my real name on the web) back to AlexOfMeem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just writing this so you don't get "This is a freaking HAMILTON FIC" because that's chapter one, not five.


	6. In which we meet Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton gets on the phone with Jesse.

I went back at home by myself rather than with Laurens, just because I was getting a bit claustrophobic having been around people since 7:00 AM YESTERDAY. I called Jesse when I got home and she’s been in college since I turned 12, so not only have we barely talked to each other, she is also (as far as I know) under the impression that I’m straight.

“Hey, Jesse.” I said “Long time no see”

“Seriously” She said in her sweet, charming voice. “How’s my Hamilman doing?”

“Great.”

“Yeah? What’s up?”

“Yesterday I went on my first date since I was 12.”

“Sweet! What’s her name?”

“His. John.”

“You’re-”

“Bi.”

“Oh, my goodness, my homosexual, gay self cannot possibly fathom that I’m related to such a disappointment!”

“Um. you’re gay? That’s news! Why didn’t you ever come out?”

“Don’t you remember? You were SUCH a homophobe before I left! I thought you’d disown me as your sister if I came out!”

“You’re pulling my leg. That sounds nothing like me! Also, who was that laughing when you made your sly remark?”

“Addie. My fiance.”

“Congratulations! Also, even if you didn't come out, you still could’ve mentioned you were getting married!”

“She proposed yesterday. I called mom about it, and she said you hadn’t come home yet. I was worried about that. We all were.”

“Sorry. You could’ve called me on my cell.”

“Wait, lots have changed, not only are you gay-”

“Bi.”

“Right, bi. Not only are you bi, you also have a phone! Why the hell has mom never called?”

“‘Cause she hates your guts.”

“What? Why?”

“You never tell her anything about anything. She found out you were gay from an outside source (me) about ten seconds ago, you never mentioned to her you were staying for an extra year of college, you never said anything about how you were going to the most expensive college in the US, you said that you had A’s in everything in 12th grade, when in reality you were failing half your classes, you bought meals on HER credit card when you were dating Jimmy in 11th grade-”

“NEVER say that name again. I have absolutely no idea why I even liked him, much less why we dated. That selfish, moronic, jerkish bully was nothing but a motherfucking HYPOCRITE!”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Are you just mad because he dumped you?”

“I dumped him, Alex.”

“Right.”

“How’s dad doing.”

“He left when I came out.”

“Oh. Man, I am so fucking-”

“Yeet, Jesse, tone it down.”

“Right.”

“Wait, you thought I was serious? I don’t give two fucks-”

“ALEX! I can cuss because the only other person in the room is Addie. You’re in the same room as mom!”

“Jess, a lot has changed since you left. I’m bi, dad’s gone, and mom doesn’t give two fucks about swearing. As I was saying, I also don’t give a damn about cussing.”

“Okay. As I was saying, I am SO glad I left that motherfucker when I did so I didn’t have to endure his homophobia. Also, did he give any indication of why he hated gay people so much?”

“No, but we all just guessed it was because we live in the future and he lives in the past.”

“That does make sense. He is under the impression that the beatles are still a group.”

“No, he figured out they broke up at midnight the night you left. He yelled ‘Eureka! The Beatles broke up! That’s why they haven’t done anything since the 70’s!’ No one could sleep for the rest of the night.”

“How’s mom doing since he left?”

“Pretty good. She hasn’t actually come out-”

“Wait, is she-”

“She hasn’t said anything, but yeah, I’m pretty sure she’s either gay or bi.”

“Nice. Hey, wanna talk to my fiance?”

“Sure.”

I heard an incredibly sweet, caring sounding voice say “So, you’re Jesse’s brother?”

“Yup.” I responded.

“And you’re gay?”

“Just because I haven’t dated a girl since I was 12 doesn’t mean I’m gay. Everyone gets that confused. I do prefer guys, but I’m bi.”

“Oh. I’m actually in the same boat. I’ve been exclusively dating girls since I was 15, but I’m not a lesbian. If any guys that actually at all interested me came along, I’d easily pick them up, I just prefer girls. Who’s your boyfriend? I didn’t catch that while you chatted with Jesse.”

“His names John.”

“Ah. And your mom’s also gay?”

“She hasn’t said anything, but it’s pretty obvious that either she’s gay or bi.”

“Cool. And I heard you used to be a homophobe?”

“I gotta say, that sounds nothing like me, but apparently I was. I find it pretty hard to believe though.”

“Alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is just a figure of my imagination, but Addie is (sorta) based on someone real. She's my ex crushes girlfriend (She's pan, I'm straight)


	7. The second date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurens and hamilton go on another date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I made some contradictions in this fic, Hamilton didn’t yet know Jesse was gay, but I didn’t want it to be any kind of surprise to the readers, so I mentioned way earlier in the fic that she’s a lesbian. Also, Philip skipped a couple grades so he could been Hamilton's grades even though he's younger.

The day pretty much went on well, obviously except 4th period. 7th is a core class this term (yes, that is the craziness of this school), so I had it with Laurens and asked during a group project we were working on “Hey, wanna go on another date? Obviously it won’t be as awesome as the first, that one was unmatched, but there are a few movies showing that’d be good to see for a date, and I have enough money for each of us to have about a ten dollar meal at the new Greek place near there. I think it’s called Jehovah's Gyros. Sound fun?”

“Sounds awesome” Laurens responded.

“Let’s do it. I’ll call my mom to tell her I won’t be coming home any time soon.”

“Alright. I should probably do the same.”

We got in my car and headed over to Jehovah's Gyros. I got an order of Baklava, and Laurens got some Pita and lamb. “Man, this stuff’s good.” I said

“Yep.” Laurens responded “Don’t get too full though, or you won’t be able to have any popcorn.”

We went into the theater, and it happened to be showing a new DragNet movie. “The story you are about to see is true.” I heard, licking the Baklava off my fingers. “The names have not been changed to protect the innocent, because that would be silly.” Some music to the tune of ‘Dun, dun dun dun’ played.

After the movie, Laurens and I chatted with a girl named Tekla who looked quite a lot like  a shepherd and an astronomer from the show for a bit, and we don’t currently go to the same school, but she said she’s moving and chances are we will be going to the same school next semester. She proceeded to friendzone me (author's note: wah), but since I’m dating Laurens right now, I don’t really care. I could also tell even though she never explicitly said anything that she’s somewhere in the LGBTQ community. Mainly by the fact that she kissed a girl right in front of my face when we were done chatting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one’s short, no time crunches, just ran out of ideas.  
> Love you all!  
> AlexanderPotato <3


	8. 8 days after the end of the first semester

 

Christmas break has started. Life is fun. We are young. It snows almost every night in New York winter. Sledding, snowball fights, indoor snow decahedron fights when it’s too late to be out, sleepovers, hot cocoa, socks, (wait, what?) no school, building snowmen, taking  pieces of snowmen, walking into coffee shops expecting coffee, and instead getting an aggressive lesbian and her shy girlfriend, a sassy teenage boy, a loud but happy six foot tall man and his surprisingly cute brother, and of course, coffee. (Wait, what?)

Laurens and I did all of those things, except the last one, we saved that for our friend frisk. They’re cool. They have these weird stories they seem to believe about how they once went to the underworld and met all these monsters named froggit, Toriel, snowdrake, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, and a lot more. We went to the movies as well and met up with that girl Tekla again. We told her about Frisk, and apparently they’re some kind of huge star because Tekla started freaking out when I told her we go to the same school. Chances are I’ll be meeting her again in the near future ‘cause she said that her family’s moving pretty soon, and she’ll be somewhere along my street. The theater was showing a few movies, but the only one that actually interested us was the new spiderman movie Spiderman: Further From Home.

“So, Laurens,” I said when the movie finished “how come you never talk about your family?”

“No.” Laurens responded.

“No?” I questioned.

“No. My family is a closed topic.”

“We’re boyfriends. We need to be honest with each other. I went over to your house, but I didn’t see any parents. Do they work late and get up early or something?”

“They’re… dead.”

“WHY THE HELL DIDN’T YOU TELL ME? I’VE BEEN FRIENDS WITH YOU SINCE THE 3RD GRADE!”

“I could handle myself. You told me that your mom was away and I didn’t want you to worry.”

“John! I could’ve helped! My dad still lived with me then!”

“Wait, you actually meant went away? Whenever someone asks why my parents are never home, I just say that they’re away for a while on a business trip. I assumed you were doing the same. Also, why do you never talk about your dad?”

“He left when I turned 13.”

“Oh my god, why?”

“He’s a massive homophobe, and he walked away the moment I came out.”

“Yeetnuggets. My parents argued a lot, and it felt like they lived for that. I think they might’ve, because when I came out, my mom started stressing hard and gave herself a heart attack. My dad seemed to die of boredom the next week, so I think that’s what it is, they lived for arguing.”

“My god. Wow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to AlliDaMeme. I stole the line walking into coffee shops expecting coffee, and instead getting an aggressive lesbian and her shy girlfriend, a sassy teenage boy, a loud but happy six foot tall man and his surprisingly cute brother, and of course, coffee from her Undertale fic Monster Cafe. Check it out.  
> Love you all!  
> AlexanderPotato


	9. Christmas Preperations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna put this right at the beginning, This is everything I’ve taken from AlliDaMeme. She’s been attacking me 24/7 for a while, so I should get this out of the way. I took walking into coffee shops expecting coffee, and instead getting an aggressive lesbian and her shy girlfriend, a sassy teenage boy, a loud but happy six foot tall man and his surprisingly cute brother, and of course, coffee, AlexanderPotato, a part decently big of it being in Drama Class, and putting an author’s note part of the way through. Tell me if I missed anything.  
> Love you all!  
> AlexanderPotato <3

Mom and I went around the house putting up lights, decorating trees (we have the main one, a silly one made out of pillows, and a neat one for comedy made of books) straightening the booktree, tying the pillowtree, and other christmas preparations. I couldn’t for the life of me figure out what to get for Laurens, so I decided to install a free animation software and make him a shitty animation. It was really short, the character’s chin went into their chest, and there’s barely any terrain, but it’s the thought counts. Hopefully.

Just in case I also made a card for Laurens just in case the animation wasn’t good enough.

I woke up and everything was white. I thought ‘that’s racist’ and went back to sleep. I soon realized when I woke back up that it’s not racist. It’s snow. Snow everywhere. Why is there snow in my room? Oh wait, I painted my room white for the season. Then why am I so cold? Wait, there’s no heater in my room and I’m not under any blankets. Why is there a castle in the distance? Oh wait, that’s just a painting. I went back to sleep.

I got up and wrote some Outside Xtra fanfiction. I like how ‘author is sleep deprived’ is a common tag. Why am I so loopy? Probably because I was up late at ‘the movies’ last night. Wait, no I wasn’t. I was up late watching The Glass Menagerie. Then why am I loopy? Suddenly everything was black. ‘That’s racist’ I thought.

When everything came back I resumed writing. I got bored so I edited the tags. My main character randomly got drunk somehow. Is that why I’m loopy? Am I just a character in a fanfiction with a bored, sleep deprived, cripplingly depressed author? No, that can’t be it. I’m a real person, not a figment of someone’s imagination.

Jesse came home with her fiance for the break, and Addie’s really cool. She was in a lot of grey. “So, you’re my sister’s fiance?” I asked.

“In the flesh. You look very different than Jesse. Does she take after a different parent?” She responded.

“No. She’s adopted, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“You seem sorta loopy. Were you up late drinking?”

“I’m 15. I can’t drink yet.”

“Yeah. Right. But still, are you just sleep deprived or something?”

“No. I figured that I must be a character in a fanfiction with a sleep deprived, bored, or depressed author. I write fanfics, and my characters often seem drunk when one of those three is true.” I sat down “How did you suddenly get so tall?”

“He he. You are definitely drunk. What’d you have? I won’t tell.”

“I told you, I’m fine. I was just up sorta late at a play.” My head randomly crashed against a wall

“No one gets that from a few hours of sleep deprivation. You just had a break up, I can tell”

“I wouldn’t want to hire you as my detective. I jist went on a date.”

“You’re drunk. Here, lemme get you a glass of water.”

“I told you, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not Hamilman.” Jesse cut in. “Here, lemme help you to bed.” She helped me up.

“How did I get so much taller?”

“You need rest and a hot bath.”

She got me in bed, and before even getting the covers on, I fell asleep.


	10. CHRISTMAS! (Eve)

My christmas eve was pretty boring, I mostly just slept, but Laurens said that he had a crazy dream, so I’ll pass it over to him.

I also mostly just slept, but I had this CRAZY dream. So, I woke up at like 10 I think (in the dream) and (Burr and I used to be friends) I was in Burr’s house. I saw a ghostly from of, myself, and said “Laurens?” I was thinking ‘Okay, this is weird’.

Ghost me said “That’s right, Burr, your old associate Laurens” ‘What the fuck?’ I thought

“B-b-but, you died! I shot you!”

“Yes, and I’m held by these shackles that hold me back from the afterlife. You, however, can be more fortunate. You will be visited by three ghosts. The ghost of Christmas Past at 11, the ghost of christmas present at 12, and the ghost of Christmas Future at 1. You have tonight to dodge the shackles, or you to shall be bound forever to the earth, never able to move on. Now, there’s a party at Diggs’ place and I don’t want to miss it.”

Dream me went back to sleep. Dream me woke back up at 11:45 and said “Where is that ghost? He must have been lying.”

“‘Sup.” I heard from the foot of the bed.

“Who are you?”

“The ghost of Christmas past. We’re going to go back to before you were such an asshole to try and see how to fix your life. Wait, what’s this? I’m getting some interference. I don’t think that time existed. Well, I have to be here for half an hour, so let’s just go back to when you were 10.”

We were transported to a weird house that seemed to be Burr’s old house, next to a Christmas tree. “Oh look at that, those people at the center were lying. You weren’t such an asshole.”

“This is hilarious. Just you wait.”

“Okayyy.” Burr opened up a present and said “ASSHOLE! This is the last present, and I don’t see a single  Nvidia GeForce RTX 2080 Ti, 64 gigabytes of RAM, 128 terabytes of storage computer or giant soul slaying robot ANYWHERE!”

What seems like Burr’s mom said “Aaron, we didn’t have enough money-”

Burr said “Don’t wanna hear it.”

Presumably Burr’s dad said “And giant soul slaying robots don’t even-”

“Shut your trap, I don’t want to hear your crap.” Burr cut in.

“Fine. I admit it, you were always an asshole, Burr. Let’s go to when you were 18. That’s most people’s turning point.” The ghost said

We traveled to a strange alleyway in what seems like The Matrix. 18 Burr said “UG! I will NEVER get over you. I should’ve known better than to date religion-obsessed, hot-tempered, anorexic REDHEAD!” to some skinny, redhead girl.”

“And bi.” The girl said.

“AND BI! I should’ve known better than to date anyone that wasn’t straight.”

“Son of a bitch.” The girl said and marched away.

“Maaaaan, your christmases have NOT been good.” The ghost said

“Okay, catch some z’s while you wait for the ghost of Christmas present to come.” The ghost said.

Dream me went to sleep. Dream me woke up. “WAZZUP!” I heard from the edge of my bed.

“And just WHO the hell are you?” Dream me asked.

“Why, I’m the ghost of Christmas present. I’m here to tell you how to be less of an asshole by showing you other people’s Christmas eve.”

“What is it, is asshole you ghosts word of the day? You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.”

“Inconceivable.  Alright. Let’s show you Philip’s christmas, your employee.”

We warped to a rickety old house that I assumed must be Philip’s house. “There they are, Burr, Philip with his wife Theodosia and his son Alex. They don’t seem too happy, do they? That’s because Alex has a limp and crippling depression so he can’t go out, or else he might chop off his own arm or fall and die, so Theodosia can’t get a job because Alex also can’t be left alone, and, because of you, Philip is severely underpaid so they can’t get enough food for everyone to have enough. I mean come on! Minimum wage is $5 an hour, and you pay him $2 a DAY!”

The woman I assume must be Theodosia said “Philip, we’re starving here to try and save to get Alex some help so I can get a job and we can say goodbye to poverty, but If you don’t get a raise soon we’ll have to spend it on food, and we’ll be poor forever!”

Philip said “I know, honey, but if I quit, we’ll also be stuck in poverty forever and Alex, put down the knife.”

“DAD! If I stop living with you, you don’t need to save money for me anymore, and you’ll have enough to get out of poverty! The goods of the-” A little kid I assumed must be Alex said.

“ALEX! DON’T TALK THAT WAY, BUDDY!” Philip yelled “We’re gonna get you some help as soon as I can afford to get a new job!”

“Okay,” The ghost said “That’s enough with Philip. Moving on to Hamilton. This one’ll be pretty short.”

We warped to the underside of a bridge in new york. “There sits Laurens’ husband Hamilton. He’s been distraught since you shot Laurens. He quit his job, he burned his house, some say he even went crazy when John lost his life. That’s what happens when you shoot someone’s soulmate in the chest. It’s been my half hour, and Future’s coming in a minute or two, so I’m gonna leave.”

Dream me was back in bed and heard a voice say “Okay, I know there’s no budging with you, but I have to be here or I’ll lose my job and be stuck in purgatory. We’re going to a graveyard in 2034, so buckle in.”

We were transported to a graveyard with only two tombstones. One that said ‘Alex Hamilton. Age: 13. Stabbed himself in the get to get his family out of poverty. He shall be missed.’ and was covered in flowers, and another that said ‘Aaron Burr. Age: ???. Got locked in a fridge by Philip Hamilton when Alex stabbed himself. He shall not be missed.’ with a few bones on it. Dream me said “When can I leave?”

“I made the ride take a while, so if you want, now.” The ghost said.

“Then let’s go.”

We were transported back to Burr’s room.

“Alright, stop being an asshole, or don’t I don’t really care.” The ghost said.

Dream me waited for the ghost to leave, got up from bed, walked to the kitchen, picked up a knife, and stabbed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, were you expecting a happy ending? Well, life doesn’t work that way, I’m afraid, and this chapter was mostly based on Charles Dickens’ story ‘A Christmas Carol’.   
> Love you all!  
> AlexanderPotato <3

**Author's Note:**

> This. Is. A. Freaking. HAMILTON FIC!  
> Love you all!  
> AlexanderPotato. <3


End file.
